Chance
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah keegoisan, berakhir dengan munculnya perasaan cinta. Tapi takdir tak mengizinkan mereka bersatu. Lalu?/A birthday fic for Aihane a.k.a Emythist/R&R?


"Aku… punya penyakit kanker yang parah. Dan sisa hidupku juga takkan lama lagi. Apa kau masih bersedia mendampingiku?"

"Apa?" mata _aquamarine _sang gadis membola. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu…"

'_Sudah kuduga bukan dia orangnya.'_

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar restoran.

"Maaf, Ino-_san_. Sepertinya bukan kau orang yang tepat."

"Ah… Itachi-_kun_!"

.

.

.

_BRRMMMM!_

.

.

**I PRESENT**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s), bad written, rate M for adult content and language, Italics for Flashbacks and other needed stuff (?).**

**Naruto forever belongs to Kishimoto-jisan.**

.

.

.

**CHANCE**

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Itachi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menghela napas panjang. Tadi itu merupakan kali yang entah keberapa ia meluncurkan kebohongan yang sama setiap kali Chiyo-_baasan_, walinya, memintanya untuk melakukan _blind date _dengan gadis yang telah ia pilihkan. Ya, Itachi tak lagi memiliki keluarga. Kedekatannya dengan Akasuna Sasori membuatnya diangkat menjadi anak asuh Chiyo-_baasan _ yang telah berstatus janda.

Pemuda tampan itu mengarahkan mobilnya ke suatu areal pemakaman yang begitu familiar. Sebuket bunga telah ia persiapkan di bagasinya. Setibanya di sana, ia mengambil buket bunga yang dibelinya sebelum bertemu dengan Ino tadinya. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti menuju dua buah nisan yang saling berdekatan.

Nisan ayah dan ibunya.

Itachi berlutut di hadapan kedua nisan itu, mengucapkan doa, dan menyusun sebagian bunga dari buket di genggamannya ke vas bunga yang berada tepat di depan masing-masing nisan. Setelah selesai, ia bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju dua buah nisan yang terletak cukup jauh dari makam orangtuanya. Hatinya perih kala dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat nama yang terukir indah pada kedua makam.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Born: July 23, 19xx_

_Death: March 26, 2012_

.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Born: February 28, 19xx_

_Death: March 26, 2012_

.

Itachi terpaku. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu, saat kedua orang ini bertemu.

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

"_Sasuke."_

"_Hn?"_

_Itachi menghela napasnya, "Ini, gadis yang kujanjikan."_

_Iris _onyx_ Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan intens, membuat sang gadis musim semi tertunduk malu juga salah tingkah._

"_Kau tahu apa tujuanmu kemari?"_

_Sakura tersentak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa hebatnya pergumulan yang kini tengah terjadi di dalam hatinya._

_Tapi sejenak kemudian, bayangan sang kakak muncul. Haruno Gaara, mahasiswa Konoha Daigakuen yang membutuhkan tambahan uang untuk bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya. Kakak yang begitu disayanginya, begitu dihormatinya._

_Dan didorong oleh semua itu, Sakura mengangguk._

_Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn, baguslah." Ia menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya pelan._

"_Itachi!"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Bawa dia ke kamar, suruh dia bersiap-siap."_

"_Aa~" jawab Itachi. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut, membimbingnya menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar Sasuke._

"_Kau tunggu Sasuke di sini. Sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap, langsung lucuti saja semua bajumu. Sasuke paling tak suka menunggu."_

_Sakura mengangguk dalam diam, Itachi menatapnya lembut dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura dengan _gentle.

"_Jangan khawatir. Asalkan kau tak memberontak, dia takkan berbuat kasar padamu."_

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Iris kelam Itachi menatap kedua nisan di hadapannya dengan intens. Menyusuri huruf demi huruf. Angka demi angka. Membentuk rangkaian kata yang menusuk nuraninya. Batinnya terus memberontak, menyangkal kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, semua penyangkalan itu diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang.

'_Mereka… telah pergi."_

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

PLAK!

"_Aaaahhhh!~"_

_Itachi membutuhkan pasokan udara ekstra. Segera. Ia tak sanggup mendengar jeritan pilu itu. Tidak lagi. Gadis yang tengah melayani kebutuhan biologis sang adik di balik pintu di hadapannya ini merupakan korban Sasuke yang entah keberapa._

"_Aaaahhh…" suara desahan itu terdengar lagi, "Sa…Sakuraaaaaaa…"_

"_Aaaarrgghh! Kumohon… hentikaaannn!"_

PLAK!

_Desahan nikmat, jeritan kesakitan, dan suara pukulan terus menghiasi kanvas malam dengan warna suara yang beragam. Menghasilkan sebuah lukisan yang menyayat hati._

"_Aaa-… FUCK! Sakuraaaaaaaa!~"_

_Dan symphoni malam itu diakhiri dengan desahan penuh kepuasan dari sang pria._

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Itachi berlutut. Tangannya mengusap lembut pusara yang berukirkan nama sang adik yang begitu dicintainya, tak peduli apapun yang telah dilakukannya. Ia… begitu menyayanginya. Kasih sayang seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya tanpa pamrih.

Pikirannya kembali memutarkan sebuah memori, kenangan dimana Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah membunuh Deidara, mata-mata Sasuke yang berkhianat dan malah membocorkan rahasianya pada Danzou. Danzou sendiri adalah mafia yang dulunya membunuh kedua orangtua Sasuke dan kini mengincar mereka berdua. Itachi berhasil membunuh Danzou dan menangkap Deidara, tapi nyawanya sendiri hampir melayang karenanya.

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=o=**

DOR!

Bruk!

.

Bruk!

_Kedua kakak beradik itu tersentak. Mereka menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan, mendapati sosok gadis—ralat—wanita yang kini jatuh terduduk menyaksikan peristiwa sadis yang disajikan di depan matanya, di luar dugaannya, juga di luar perkiraan mereka._

_Sasuke melangkahi tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya, bergerak mendekati Sakura, manik _onyx-_nya bertambah kelam kala didapatinya Sakura beringsut mundur menjauhinya dengan tubuh gemetar. Ketara sekali bahwa ia benar-benar dilanda ketakutan yang hebat pada majikannya._

"Go-gomennasai, _Sasuke-_sama. _Sa… saya benar-benar tak bermaksud-… AAARRGH!"_

_Permohonan Sakura terpotong oleh tangan Sasuke yang menjambak rambutnya kuat, menyeretnya menaiki tangga dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting menutup._

_Dan sekali lagi, symphoni yang sama mengalun memecahkan kesunyian malam._

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Setetes air mata membasahi batu pualam makam yang bisu. Disusul dengan tetesan berikutnya. Itachi tak bisa menahan laju air matanya kala mengingat saat itu.

Saat dimana, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke bisa kembali merasakan cinta.

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

"_Aku menyukainya, Itachi-_nii._"_

"_Hah?" pandangan mata Itachi yang tengah fokus pada lembaran dokumen di hadapannya kini teralih pada iris yang sewarna dengan miliknya._

"_Mungkin… aku mencintainya."_

_Itachi tercengang. Setelah hampir setahun menyiksa Sakura, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa berkata bahwa ia mencintainya?_

"_Aku…" sedikit rona merah menjalari pipi sang adik yang kini memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku serius…"_

_Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa itu berarti…"_

"_Aku tetap takkan bersikap lebih lembut padanya!" tukas Sasuke._

_Hening…_

_._

_._

"Nii-chan_, kau mengerti, kan? Kami takkan bisa bersatu."_

_Itachi kembali menekuri dokumen di hadapannya._

"_Aku mengerti, _Baka-otouto. _Aku kan kakakmu."_

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Tatapan mata Itachi tertuju pada makam di sebelahnya. _Sakura di musim semi. _Itulah arti dari sebaris nama yang terukir pada pusara di hadapannya.

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

_Itachi baru saja menutup kamar sang adik kala suara lembut yang tak asing lagi menyapa indera pendengarannya._

"A…ano… _Itachi-_san_?"_

"_Hn?" _

"_Sasuke-_sama… _Ada apa dengan Sasuke -_sama?_"_

_Itachi tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ta-… tadi Sasuke-_sama_ berteriak seperti itu. Bukan hanya kali ini," jeda sejenak, "Se…sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke-_sama_?"_

_Itachi tersenyum sinis, matanya menata tajam pada sepasang permata _emerald _di hadapannya._

"_Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan orang yang selalu menyiksamu?"_

_Keterkejutan terlihat di raut wajah Sakura. Namun dalam satu kedipan mata, ekspresi kaget itu berubah menjadi ketegasan, terpancar dari sorot matanya, walau semburat merah tetap tak mau beranjak dari wajah cantiknya._

"_Aku… mencintai Sasuke-_sama_…"_

Hah?

_Itachi mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang, merasa bahwa ucapan Sakura hanyalah ilusinya._

"_Walaupun dia telah menyiksaku, melecehkanku, merenggut kesucianku, merendahkanku. Tapi, aku tetap tak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan ini padanya."_

_Itachi terpana, wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu yakin dengan setiap tutur katanya. Tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan ataupun keragu-raguan dari matanya._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Karena itu, Itachi-_san._ Kumohon, beritahu aku akan penderitaan yang dialami Sasuke-_sama. _Aku bahkan tak peduli jika aku hanyalah seonggok sampah baginya. Hanya saja… aku… tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke-_sama _menanggung beban ini sendirian!" seru Sakura._

_Tatapan Itachi melembut, "Sakura, seandainya pun kau tahu. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Sasuke? Apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk…"_

"_SEMUANYA!" potong Sakura, "AKU BERSEDIA MEMBERIKAN SEMUANYA! BAHKAN NYAWAKU SEKALIPUN! Demi Sasuke-_sama_… aku…" selanjutnya yang terlihat hanyalah butiran air mata yang meluncur jatuh dari wajah Sakura yang tertunduk dengan bahu gemetaran._

"_Ikut aku," ujar Itachi akhirnya, "Aku akan memberitahu semuanya."_

_._

_Tanpa mereka sadari_…

—_Sasuke telah mendengar semuanya dari dalam kamar._

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Bunga-bunga yang membisu di buket kini dipindahkan satu-persatu, menggantikan bunga-bunga layu yang teronggok di dalam vas. Pandangan mata Itachi terfokus pada bunga-bunga, tapi pikirannya terus melayang, membuka lembaran memori yang tersusun rapi dalam benaknya.

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

_Mata raven Itachi mengekori sosok wanita yang tengah menapak menuju rumah yang amat dirindukannya. Ya, kemarin Sasuke telah memberi izin pada Sakura untuk pulang ke rumahnya, hanya sehari. Tapi sudah cukup membuat Sakura begitu bahagia, seakan itu cukup untuk membayar semua sakit yang dideritanya._

_Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, "_Nii-chan, _aku pu-…"_

_Seruan gembira itu terputus. Sebagai gantinya, Itachi melihat melihat tubuh Sakura yang bagaikan membeku, seolah ia baru saja mendapati pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya. Kebingungan Itachi terjawab saat akhirnya Gaara menampakkan dirinya…_

—_bersama empat orang wanita jalang yang memeluk dan menciumi setiap lekuk tubuh yang dapat mereka raih._

_Itachi terpana, melihat Gaara yang mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tak dapat ia dengar. Sesekali ia membentak Sakura dengan kata-kata kasar, bahkan memukul wanita bermahkota _pink_ yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Keempat wanita tadi terus membelai setiap inchi tubuh Gaara sembari mengucapkan beberapa kata yang Itachi yakini sebagai provokasi, terlihat dari Gaara yang semakin beringas memukuli Sakura. Tak dapat menahan diri lagi, Itachi segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura._

_Tepat pada saat tubuh Sakura hampir menyentuh lantai karena kesadarannya yang telah menghilang._

_Ia dapat menangkap ekspresi ngeri dari tatapan Gaara padanya, namun ia tak peduli. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka, dengan Sakura yang terbaring di lengannya._

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

'Gomen_, Sakura,' _Itachi membatin, '_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa bertindak lebih cepat waktu itu…'_

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

PLAK!

_Suara itu terdengar dari ruang tamu, Itachi segera bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan bergegas menuju ruang tamu._

'Itu bukan Sasuke!_' napas Itachi memburu kala ia menuruni undakan tangga dengan cepat, "_Sasuke takkan pernah mau melakukannya kalau tidak di kamar!"

_Dan dia benar!_

_Apa yang tersaji di hadapannya adalah Sakura yang tengah terpojok di dinding dengan Gaara yang menatap lapar padanya._

"_Kau menghentikan persediaan uangku, eh?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak menggunakan uang itu untuk melanjutkan kuliahku? Kalaupun aku lulus, aku belum tentu bisa langsung bekerja, kan?"_

"_Ga… Gaara-_niichan!" _Sakura meronta sekuat tenaganya._

PLAK!

"_KAU BERHENTI MENGIRIMIKU UANG! PADAHAL KAU HIDUP DALAM KEMEWAHAN DAN PERMAINAN SEKS YANG HEBAT DARI TUAN MUDA UCHIHA!"_ _teriak Gaara._

PLAK!

"_TAPI KAU TAK MEMBIARKANKU HIDUP DALAM KEMEWAHAN DAN KENIKMATAN SEPERTI YANG KAU RASAKAN!"_

PLAK!

"_Kalau begitu…" seringai Gaara semakin lebar, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memuaskanku?"_

_Itachi mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap pemandangan di ruang tamu dengan gejolak perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Keinginannya untuk menolong Sakura tak bisa terlaksana, itu sama saja dengan mengacaukan perannya sebagai majikan yang kejam, yang telah terlaksana dengan baik hingga saat ini._

_Dan artinya, Itachi-lah yang harus bertindak._

_Itulah yang mendorong Itachi untuk menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah bergumul di lantai dan melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah meremas dada Sakura dengan kasar. Satu tendangan dilayangkan pada tubuh Gaara yang jatuh terjerembab. Dan serangan terakhir diberikan oleh kaki Itachi yang mendarat ke dada Gaara, menghasilkan cipratan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Jauhi Sakura," perintahnya dingin, "Atau kau akan kehilangan benda berhargamu." Itachi mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada kemaluan Gaara._

"_Ja…"_

'_Hn?' Itachi mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sakura._

"_Jangan bunuh _Nii-chan!_ Nii-chan, kumohon pergilah!" seru Sakura._

"_Heh! Dan apa itu berarti kau akan…"_

"_Tidak ada uang untukmu!" tukas Itachi, "Enyah sekarang juga atau aku yang akan mengenyahkanmu!"_

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Itachi ingat tatapan Sasuke setelah ia melakukan itu. Sorot mata yang sudah puluhan tahun tak dilihatnya. Pancaran rasa terima kasih yang tulus dan begitu besar.

Saat itulah ia sadar, perasaan mereka benar-benar tulus satu sama lain.

Hanya saja… takdir tak membiarkan mereka bersatu.

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

"_Itachi-_san, _kumohon…"_

_Itachi menghela napasnya, mempercepat langkahnya. Sungguh, ia ingin menghilang dari hadapan wanita yang terus berusaha mengejarnya._

"_Kumohon, Itachi_-san_. Berikan aku _**itu**_. Aku hanya punya Sasuke-_sama_ di dunia ini! Tak akan berguna jika aku hidup sementara dia pergi meninggalkanku!"_

'Seharusnya aku tak memberitahunya!'

"_Ayolah, Itachi-_san._ Aku tahu, hidup Sasuke-_sama _hanya tinggal seminggu lagi, kan? Aku mendengar semuanya, Itachi -_san._ Pembicaraan kalian dua hari yang lalu, tentang __**kanker paru-paru **__yang sudah tak bisa disembuhkan, tentang sisa hidup Sasuke-_sama_. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Karena itu kumohon berikan aku…"_

_Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, "Sasuke takkan senang jika kau melakukan ini,"_

"_Aku sudah bilang akan melakukan semuanya demi Sasuke-_sama_, kan? Ayolah Itachi-_san. _Hidupku takkan ada gunanya lagi tanpa kehadiran Sasuke-_sama._"_

_Helaan napas kedua dihembuskan oleh pria berwajah sama dengan Sasuke itu._

"_Baiklah…"_

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menutupi kedua permata obsidian itu dengan kelopak matanya. Hatinya berseru kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Meminta kebahagiaan bagi kedua insan yang tak dapat meraih cinta mereka.

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

"_Nnngggghhh…."_

_Jeritan kesakitan yang terdengar saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya telah hilang. Hanya ada desahan nikmat yang terdengar dari keduanya._

_Dan hari ini, merupakan lantunan lagu terakhir yang bisa terdengar dari mereka._

"_Aaaahhh… Sa-… Sasuke-_samaaaa…_"_

"_Panggil aku __**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, **__Sakura," suara Sasuke kali ini terdengar lembut. "Aku tidak sedang memperkosamu. Tapi… sedang__** bercinta denganmu**__."_

"_Sa…Sasuke-_samaaaa_..."_

"_Panggil namaku, Sakura."_

"_Aaaahhh! Sasuke-_kuuunn_…"_

_Kali ini hanya ada satu warna yang menghiasi kesunyian malam. Satu warna, menghasilkan lukisan yang abstrak. Rumit. Menyentuh hati. Membahagiakan, tapi juga memilukan pada saat yang bersamaan._

"_Aaaaahhh!" desahan itu semakin melemah._

"_Mmmmhhh… A..aaaahhhh!"_

"_Sakura…" suara itu terdengar semakin lirih._

"_Aishiteru…"_

_._

_._

_._

**=-o=-o=-o=-o=-o=**

Itachi membuka matanya. Seruan hatinya telah selesai, begitu pula dengan rekaman memori di otaknya. Setelah pernyataan cinta itu, Sasuke ambruk. Tubuhnya tak kuat melawan kekuatan maut yang menjemput nyawanya pergi meninggalkan raga. Ia ambruk, jatuh menimpa tubuh Sakura yang menyambutnya dengan isakan dalam diam.

Hal terakhir yang didengar Itachi hanyalah bisikan lirih dari sang wanita musim semi, "_Aishiteru, _Sasuke _-kun. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

Dan tak lama berselang, Itachi membuka pintu kamar adik tercintanya. Mendapati tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Sebuah botol baru berisi obat-obatan yang telah habis setengahnya cukup menjelaskan apa yang tadi dilakukan Sakura. Tapi ia tak terkejut.

Karena dialah, yang memberikan obat itu pada Sakura.

Satu tarikan napas panjang mengakhiri rekaman itu. Benar-benar berhenti. Itachi kini bangkit berdiri. Menatap nisan kedua orang yang begitu berarti baginya. Membuatnya terobsesi akan kisah cinta mereka.

Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang rela mati untuknya.

Itachi juga… ingin mendapatkan sosok gadis seperti itu.

Melangkah keluar pemakaman, Itachi beranjak masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan mengendarainya menuju rumah Chiyo-_baasan_ yang pasti tengah menunggunya.

Ah, betapa laparnya dia. Ia tak sempat menyentuh makanan yang dihidangkan di restoran tadi saat ia bersama Ino. _Sushi_ buatan Chiyo-_baasan_ tentu akan menjadi santapan yang lezat malam ini.

"AWAAAAAS!"

_CKIIITTT!_

Itachi menginjak rem sekuat tenaganya. Untung saja, terlambat sedikit lagi maka nyawa anak kecil yang kini meringkuk takut di depan mobilnya ini akan melayang. Itachi melangkah turun, bergegas menghampiri gadis mungil dengan rambut _pink-_nya yang unik, dan tersentak.

_Eh?_

_Pink?_

"Kau tak apa, gadis kecil?" Itachi berjongkok dan menggerakkan tangannya mengusap punggung sang gadis yang kini mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Itachi kembali terpana.

_Emerald_.

_Persis mata Sakura._

"SAKURAAA!" jerit seorang bocah laki-laki berambut raven yang tengah berlari menuju si gadis.

_Sakura?_

"Kau tak terluka, kan? Paman ini tak berbuat jahat padamu, kan?" iris obsidiannya menatap tajam pada Itachi yang semakin tersihir akan kejadian di depannya.

_Mata itu._

_Jangan-jangan…_

"Huwaaaaaa! Aku takut, Sasuke-_kuuuuuunnn!_" gadis bernama Sakura itu memeluk sosok Sasuke yang balas memeluknya erat.

"_Daijoubu, _Sakura. Aku disini," tangan kecil Sasuke kini menunjuk Itachi dengan lancangnya, "Oi! Paman! Kalau sampai Sakura terluka, akan kuhabisi kau!"

_Bahkan sifatnya begitu mirip._

"Kaguya-_chaaaaaaaan!_"

"_Daijoubuuuu?"_

"Ah! Kau tak sampai tertabrak, kan, Kaguya-_chan?_"

"Ahaha… ada Aoi-_san_! Kita bisa tenang sekarang."

"_Nice job, _Sasuke_!"_

Sekumpulan anak kecil menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tapi begitu melihat Sasuke, kekhawatiran mereka perlahan berubah menjadi kelegaan.

"_Daijoubu,_ Tenten_-chan,_ Hinata_-chan,_ Temari_-chan." _Sakura tersenyum manis pada ketiga gadis yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau hebat, _Teme!" _bocah blonde dengan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya merangkul Sasuke hangat.

"Diam kau, _Dobe!_"

"Sakura-_chan_, _Kaa-chan-_musudah menunggu. Pesta ini takkan bisa dimulai jika yang berulang tahun bahkan tak ada di rumah."

"Ah!" Sakura tersentak, "_Gomennasai, _Sai-_niichan._"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sai dengan senyum menggoda kala disadarinya raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah cemberut, "Aku takkan merebut Sakura-_chan_ darimu, kok. Hanya saja aku harus bersikap baik pada calon adik iparku, kan?"

"_U-Urusai, yo! Baka nii-chan!"_

"Ahahaaaaaa. Sasuke memerah!" ledek Naruto. Sebuah sandal lalu mendarat ke kepalanya.

"Katakan itu lagi dan akan kuhancurkan kepalamu!" ancam Sasuke yang memegang satu buah sandal lagi.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kehangatan yang terjalin di hadapannya. Ia melangkah ke tepi jalan lalu memetik sekuntum bunga Sakura yang tengah mekar, kemudian menyelipkannya di antara helaian rambut Sakura.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan."_

Wajah Sakura memerah. Manis sekali.

"A-arigatou, _jii-san!_"

"Ayo, kita mulai pestanya!"

"Iyaaaa!"

Keenam anak itu berlari gembira menuju rumah dengan papan nama _Kaguya_ yang terpasang di depan gerbang. Menyisakan Sasuke yang melangkah pada Itachi dan mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang membuat kedua bola mata Itachi semakin membulat.

"_**Sakura milikku. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan menjaganya. Dan aku takkan membiarkan siapa atau apapun memisahkan kami lagi."**_

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuuun!" _ panggil Sakura, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sanaaaaa? Cepaaaaaaat!"

"Ah!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, "Aku dataaaang!"

Lelaki kecil itu kini berlari meninggalkan Itachi, yang menatap mereka dengan senyum bahagia.

_._

_._

_._

_Akhirnya, cinta kalian terbalas._

_Walau maut sempat memisahkan kalian._

_Tapi dengan kekuatan cinta, kalian pun terlahir kembali dan berhasil bersatu._

_Kuharap, kali ini kisah cinta kalian berakhir bahagia._

_Hingga maut memisahkan kalian untuk kedua kalinya._

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Jangan bunuh Sora QAQ onegaai~ *ngumpet***

**.**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAN :D**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AIHANE_EMYTHIST-SAN XD**

**.**

**Sora tau masih ada kekurangan dalam fic ini. Baik typo, kegajean, maupun tingkat keabalan yang begitu kronis dalam fic ini T.T**

**Bagi yang ngerasa fic ini cukup familiar, yep, Sora kembali mengambil ide cerita crazy_gurl :D ehehe~ Sora jatuh cinta padanya TwT**

**Tapi kali ini beda :D fic-nya crazy_gurl-san mencapai 30-an chapter dan Sora berhasil mengimprovisasi alurnya menjadi satu chapter :D**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Lrynch Fruhling**

**Rizu-nee**

**Voila Sophie-nee**

**Hana Suzuran-san**

**Gadis Sabastila Hidayah**

**.**

**Atas C&C-nya saat fic ini masih berwujud note FB TwT *hugs you all one by one***

**.**

**.**

**Aihane-san, jangan bunuh Sora, ya TwT**

**Hope you like this fic (truly)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minna, mind to R&R?**

**Concrete, please?**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aozu Misora**


End file.
